Disposable wipes with warming lubricants, vitamin E oil, and essential oils. The disposable wipes can be used by everyone from an infant to an adult, and for those individuals that may have sensitive skin. Instead of having to wipe and/or wash with a cold wipe, you can do so with a nicely warm one.
Essential oils are used extensively in aromatherapy and various traditional medicinal systems. Due to the numerous health benefits of essential oils, they are increasingly being explored by the scientific community for the treatment of a variety of diseases including cancer, HIV, asthma, bronchitis, heart strokes, and many more.
Lavender oil comes from lavender (Lavandula angustifolia), an easy-to-grow, evergreen shrub that produces clumps of beautiful, scented flowers above green or silvery-gray foliage. The plant is native to northern Africa and the mountainous Mediterranean regions, and thrives best in sunny, stony habitats. Lavender is one of the most popular essential oils on the market because it smells great and is an effective stress-relieving oil. Lavender oil is known for its calming and relaxing properties
Lemon oil is widely appreciated for its clean smell and has numerous therapeutic qualities as well. Lemon oil is uplifting and cleansing.
Propyl paraben may also be called propyl paraben. This is naturally derived from plants, as well as a few different types of insects. It is also manufactured synthetically for many industries such as the personal skin care and cosmetic industries. In personal skin care, Propyl paraben is a main ingredient in skin creams, lotions and moisturizing lotions and creams.
Vitamin E is an antioxidant and has various health benefits. This oil is extremely beneficial for proper nourishment and development of healthy skin and hair. It is no wonder that all the top manufacturers of skin care products use this oil as one of their main ingredients. Vitamin E oil, being a great moisturizer, is suitable for application on even the sensitive areas around the eyes.
Many warming lubricants contain glycerol, a sugar based compound that is colorless, odorless, and is an excellent base for the compounds used to create the warming sensation. Warming lubricants can be water-based or honey-based. Glycerol has three hydroxyl groups that are responsible for its solubility in water and its hygroscopic nature. The glycerol backbone is central to all lipids known as triglycerides. Glycerol can be either synthetic, or derived from plants, usually soybeans or palm, or animals, usually tallow. It can also be a blend of both animal and vegetable oils. Glycerol is used in medical and pharmaceutical and personal care preparations, mainly as a means of improving smoothness, providing lubrication and as a humectant.
Capsaicin also known as Capsicum is a commonly used ingredient in warming lubricants to achieve the warming effect. It is a major component in the chili pepper and can have a very strong warming effect.
These products are not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease.